Dark times rises
by Peetje1200
Summary: Three children come years after the time of Harry Potter in Hogwarts. There they experience many adventures. This is their first year. This is also my first fanfic. I hope you will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is decades after Harry Potter defeated Voldemort. A new era of magic has begun. New magic is discovered and new bonds are made. The characters are my own or some. Thanks to Kikre.**

Chapter 1: the beginning

Narrator

It is a dark, stormy night. Even the moon isn't visible. It is such a night that you are happy to be inside. The people outside walk hastily through the many shadows, which are created by the light on the street.

Out one of the houses comes softly crying of a baby. A little boy lays in the arms of his mother, who is crying because of this little miracle. The father comes inside and takes his wand out of his pocket. He waves with his wand and shiny letters appear with the text: 'Welcome to this world, Pedro Fagaci.'

On the other side of the country, on exactly the same time, other parents receive either a little miracle. On his little head is a dark blond wisp of hair visible The parents look very happy to each other. Suddenly the expression on their faces changes to surprised. The baby starts to cry.

When the maternity nurse comes the next day, she finds the parents dead on the floor with still the same surprised expression on their faces. Then she sees the baby, crying with under him his name written in blood: 'Marc Williams'

5 Weeks later

The sun is coming up. Luuk walks through the hallway to a door where a lullaby is coming out. When he opens the door, it creaks. His wife turns around and looks a little bit angry at him. 'She just sleeps, Luuk,' the woman says. 'Sorry, babe,' says Luuk back and gives her a kiss. Than he turns to a crib. A little girl with a black wisp of hair sleeps without knowing that her father just walked in. Luuk gives his daughter a kiss on her forehead. Nadine Malone, he thinks, our little miracle.

**This is my first story. Please, response. Any comment is welcome.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the second chapter. If you have tips, please tell them.**

Chapter 2: Werewolves

Narrator

Nadine grew fast. Her black hair turned into a red/brown color and around her nose appeared little freckles. A cute appearance said everybody who has met her. Her parents where very proud of her.

On her fourth birthday, her parents took her to a party special for her. They had invited many of their friends with their children, so that Nadine could play the whole day with them.

When the party is coming to an end, Nadine walks to her parents. 'Mum, can we go? I am a little bit tired.' 'Sure, sweetheart,' answers her mother. 'Come Luuk.' Her father stands up. Her mother takes her hand and together they walk to the exit. Her gather opens the door.

Outside the stars twinkle and because of the moon everything is in a bright light. Nadine looks up and sees that it is almost full moon.

Nadine and her parents walk through the alley close to their house. Suddenly they hear a sound behind them. The three turns around. There they see a group of man with one man before them, like a leader. He has long blond hair and eyes what even a ghost frightened to dead.

The man takes a stone out of his pocket. Suddenly there stands a wolf instead of a man.

'A werewolf!' screams her dad before the wolf jumps on him. Her mother push her away. 'Run!' she screams.

Nadine runs away. She looks over her shoulder to see what happens. She sees her parents dead on the ground and the werewolves who forgot her for a little while. But than one werewolf looks up. He starts to howl in a way, that send shivers up her spine.

The other wolves look up and begin to run after her.

Nadine wants to look away, but than she stumbles. She looks up and sees that the wolves are just a few meters away from her. One of them starts a jump. Nadine closes her eyes.

When nothing happens, Nadine opens her eyes. She sees the wolves close to her, pushing at something with their noses. Nadine looks better. Than she sees what the wolves stopped, a almost transparent barrier protects her from the attack of the wolves.

After a while the wolves quit their attacks. They walk back to the bodies of her parents. They jump upon the bodies like it's a feast. Nadine can't look away from the scene what plays before her eyes. She starts to cry. After a while she falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is chapter three, from here on the story takes play in the present.**

Chapter 3: the stranger

Nadine

Annoying child laughter comes through the door into my room. Irritated I turn around in my bed. Halve asleep and with my hair totally disordered, I stand up. I walk to the mirror, almost stumbling over the mess on the floor. Than I see a cord on the mirror. It is the card which I made specially for today. Because today it is the birthday of my best friend.

Immediately I am awake. Quick I make a hair tail, pull on a dress and run downstairs to the hall.

Obviously Marc is already waiting for me. 'Finally awake, sleepyhead,' he says with a big smile. 'Very funny,' I snap back. I take his wrist and search with him for an empty room.

'Happy birthday!' say I happily and I take two cupcakes out of my pocket. Marc looks with big eyes to the cupcakes. 'Nadine, where have you find them?' 'I have magic powers, you know that,' I say with a wink. Marc look serious at me. 'You know what happens, if we get caught.' 'Relax,' reassure I him. 'No one will disturb us.'

I just wanted to eat my cupcake, when the door falls open. The head of the orphanage stands in the opening. Oh god we are death, goes through my head.

'Marc, Nadine follow me,' she says with her cold voice. In silence we follow her to her office. She opens the door. 'There is someone, who wants to talk with you,' she says with a sigh and push us inside. There we saw the strangest person we ever met.

**Sorry that this is a short chapter. The next chapters are longer, I hope.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry, that it is a time ago that I have updated, but here is a new chapter**

Chapter 4: The letter

Nadine

'Ah, what a cuties!' A girl is walking straight to us. She looks like someone around the 16. She has a white, transparent skin and white, silver hair. She has red eyes in the same colour as her dress. She is definitely the strangest person I have ever met, like she wasn't whole human.

'So you are Marc and Nadine,' the girl says. 'I am Dalian, Keeper of keys and grounds at Hogwarts.'

'What is Hogwarts?' I ask, curios as I am. 'Oh yeah, you don't know that,' Dalian answers. 'Hogwarts is a school of Witchcraft and wizardry. Ther is so much to tell about Hogwarts.' Dalian starts a long story about Hogwarts and his History.

An hour later, I slowly fall in sleep. Next to me, I see Marc almost closing his eyes. 'Sorry, I talk to much again,' Dalian says spontaneously. 'Let I give you your letters.' She gives us both a yellowish envelope, addressed in emerald green to:

_N. Malone_

_Chamber 16_

_Orphanage The Happy Children_

_London_

I open the envelope, take a letter out of it and start to read:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Paige Cross_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc. Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. Of Wizards)_

_Dear Mrs. Malone,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft an Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await you owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Dalian the white_

_Keeper of keys and ground_

'Sorry Dalian, but why do you tell us this now?' I ask when I finish my letter. 'Tomorrow starts school.'

'Because I had forgotten it,´ Dalian answers with little voice, but than she finds her voice back. ´But we can still go, it is not to late. Do you want to go?'

'Of course!' says Marc quickly. 'Everything is better than staying here.' I look at Marc. 'If Marc goes, than I go too.'

'That's great!' Dalian says and she stands up. 'Pick your stuff, than we will go.'


End file.
